


Sapphire Wings

by skiesfall



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood, Dragon Shifter! George, Dragon shifter, Formula 1 AU, King! Toto Wolff, Knight! Sebastian, Other, Pain, Sebastian being a father, Suffering, Toto being an asshole—sorry again, george in pain—sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesfall/pseuds/skiesfall
Summary: george is a dragon shifter that’s afraid to shift.
Relationships: George Russell/Sebastian Vettel, George Russell/Torger “Toto” Wolff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sapphire Wings

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is my first f1 fic so pls be gentle :)  
> this work is inspired by this tumblr post —>
> 
> https://fraaawst.tumblr.com/post/640108011338268672/we-can-simultaneously-be-human-and-monster-that
> 
> it’s not the same plot, but it had my own little twist to it. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

“you have to control yourself George! find balance with your beast!” The Silver King, Torger Wolff, had demanded his young protégé. the newly discovered dragon shapeshifter only growled deeply, shakily glancing up at his mentor with glowing sapphire eyes. 

“I CAN’T,” he roared sobbing, his back arching in pain, blue scales starting to run along it, flaring, and his muscles rippling. Truth be told, George was afraid to shift, afraid that he would never change back, afraid that his beast will fully take over, slowly killing his human side. The dragon shifter pulled at the chains the binded him to the ground, screaming hauntinigly. The knights that stood around the room looked at each other with uncertainty and pity. Knights Alex, Lando, and Charles glance toward at their friend with tears threading to spill, while knights Lewis and Sebastian stood at the ready, if, in someway, George would lash out at their king; their hands gripping the hilt of their swords. 

“he’s in pain,” Sebastian comments lowly, yet everyone turns to him. Seb continues to look at the young man, who had gone strangely silent, with sadness, seeing him gasping for breath and watching his dragon features growing out from his body. “i think we should stop,” he suggests, gazing toward his fellow knights, who, all together, silently agreed. 

“you’re opinion is noted, Knight,” King Torger grumbles out, keeping an eye on George. The rest of the king servants don’t dare to question, their heads low. Instead of copying his comrades, he lifts his head high and walks toward to the suffering shifter and his king. Lewis tried to pull him back, but he shakes him off. Falling in place beside the overlord, he whispers to him, “i know you want him to get over his shifting problem, but look at him, my king, he needs rest. he can’t go on much longer—“

“we are not leaving until he proceeds to his dragon form,” the Silver King stubbornly glares at the his valued knight. Normally Torger would listen to Sebastian, Lewis, and even Daniel, who didn’t take things seriously half the time. But in all, those 3 were his closest compatriots and most trusted soilders. Seb only glared back, huffing out a “Fine,” turning away from the cold monarch to kneel down to face George. The blonde took in his features, scales growing up is bare neck, sweat on his skin shining in the light, and his deadly fangs protruding, knicking his dry lips, blood dripping out. The shifter looked like he was miles away, a glaze on his flickering unfocused eyes. 

“George?” Sebastian gently called out. George heard him as his eyes regained focus, setting them on the man in front of him. George truly was in immense pain and all he want to do is sleep. “Seb?” he brokenly whispered out. Sebastian smiled faintly, “hey kid,” puting a hesitant hand in the boys burning shoulder, almost instantly pulling away. 

“i need you to do me a favor, George,” The knight questioned. The shifter looked up at him with tired curiosity. He nodded. 

“i need you to hang on a little longer,” Seb confessed. George only groaned in pain, letting his head dip down. What was that going to do for him? Make him suffer longer? Right now, he just wanted someone to hit him over the head to knock him out. He could fall asleep by himself, but the pain will only make him regain consciousness once more. But something inside of him trusted Seb enough to help him in one way or another. He nodded again.

The knight gave a small beam and looked at the rest of the knights that occupied the large dungeon. “Pierre, Lance, Esteban, i need you to go get water from the river. we got to cool him down. Nicholas, get some fruit from the kitchen. Kimi, Antonio, make sure the chains are secured,” Sebastian ordered the men. The knights dashed to complete their tasks, while the rest stood guard. 

“what are you doing?” Torger asked. Seb didn’t take a single look at him, holding his gaze on George. “getting him prepared to shift,”

Alex, Lando, and Charles looked at one another with worry for their friend. Alex bravely squeeked out, “will he...” he couldn’t finish, so Charles completed his thought, “survive?” The blonde knight took a look at the 3 young boys, a frown on his brow. “i don’t know, but i’m going to try my best to help him,” he said with slight reassurance, “right now, the only way the pain will stop is if George shifts over,”

George heard this, still keeping his head low and slumping forward, his arms pulling at his chains. The knights on task arrive back quickly. He vaguely hears Seb say “pour it on him,” and the next thing he feels this a shocking cold hitting his body. A sizzling sound echoes through the room and hot steam rolls off George’s back. George pries open his eyes, feeling Seb’s hands lifting his limp head. He see’s something in his hand. Was that food? “Here. Eat,” the knight eurges. Not finding a reason to fight it, he takes the sweet fruit into his fang lined mouth, crunching the apple slice into bits and swallowing. Seb makes him eat just a fraction more, before coaxing George to listen to him again. 

“George, i need you to take that final step,” the dragon shifter lifts his eyes to meet the knight’s, “i need you to let go,” his eyes widened at this. No. No! He’s not letting the ugly beast take him over! He’ll fight until death if he had to!

“no, no, George, listen to me,” he tired to grab hold of the young man, who was fighting with himself. “the only way this stops is if you let go,” George wasn’t having it. There has to be another way! Tears were running down his face and with absolute fear he looks at Sebastian again, silently pleading with him. 

Sebastian drinks in his scared look and he gently lays his hand on the nap of George’s neck, giving in a slight squeeze. “there is no need to be afraid. you are in control. your beast will listen to you. all you have to do is let it in,” George breathes silently, his mind in thought. He glances up the Silver King, like he was asking for permission. Torger nodded at his protégé with confidence and confirmation. The dragon shifter, glanced back at Sebastian, who also nodded to him as he stood to back away from him.

“let go, George,”

And that’s what he did. The pain was intensified 10 fold. His bones shifted, cracked, and grew. His skin turning a shade of blue and hardening with scales. His nails elongating and curling and his fangs dominating his mouth, nipping at his snake like tongue. Horns grew at the top of his head and his nose growing outward to make a snout. Not to mention the tail coming out from his spine and his blue-scales wings poking through his shoulder blades and outward. The poor ripped trousers were now torn clean off as George got larger and larger, his daunting roar tearing though the castle halls and corridors. The knights in the room look at the growing dragon in shock and amazement, stepping back to give George his space. The newly shifted dragon lifted his enormous head up from the ground, where it previously laid, opening its eyes to show a glowing sapphire. It shaked it’s body out, it’s wings spreading out, almost hitting the ceiling. The pain ceasing. 

George subconscious was floating in the back of the dragon’s mind. He could feel that his beast was protective over him and wanted him to feel safe, so the dragon gave him control. He looked at his surroundings; the knights and his king gazing at him with pride and achievement. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t maneuver his huge body very well in such a closed space, so he just decide to lay back on the ground, comfortably. He saw King Torger and the knight Sebastian walk towards him, the king laying a hand on his armored snout, gently petting him, Sebastian soon joined. He huffed out smoke from his nostrils, which startled the two, a string of laughter sounding out from the other occupants. Sebastian smiled brightly at the dragon before petting him once again, the dragon leaning towards his touch, “that’s a good boy,” 

a while later, George was able to shift back to his human form, which he was greatful for. Coming to rest on his back, his skin glistening with sweat and completely naked, heaving out a breathless chuckle. His 3 close friends laughing above him, Lando throwing him a blanket to cover his precious jewels. They help him up and steady him as his legs still felt wobbly and weak. Seb, Torger, and Lewis came into his vision, proud expressions on their features.

“so?” The Silver King asked with an a slight smile, the knights coping his action. George, continuing to catch his breath, sounded out, “it was like nothing i’ve ever felt before. the pain was unimaginable, but the feeling afterwards.. was exhilarating,”

“i’m glad,” Seb said squeezing his shoulder, “now, you just have to get used to it,” he joked with a shrug. 

“i don’t think i’ll ever get used to that,” George admits exhausted. His fellow knights laughing quietly. “but you know what was the weirdest thing? the dragon has a name,” he trailed off in thought. 

“really? what is it?” Asked Charles, all the knights looked straight at George, who started to smile. The deep voice sounded from the back of his mind, reminding him of the beast’s guarding presence. 

“William. His name is William.”


End file.
